


I Told You Not To Come, But You Did It Anyway

by Paradoxal_Occurance



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dream gets stabby, Gen, So much angst, So much death, tw blood, tw minor depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxal_Occurance/pseuds/Paradoxal_Occurance
Summary: When Quackity comes to surprise Tommy, he discovers something enraging, and decides it’s time for the exile to end(Please read the notes)(This fic is about the characters, not the people behind them)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	I Told You Not To Come, But You Did It Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this is my first DreamSMP fic, I hope you like it! 
> 
> This is set in the actual smp, in a universe where there is no respawn, so if you die, you stay dead. 
> 
> Also, there is cursing in this fic, as wells as depictions of stabbing and violence, nothing super graphic, but if you don’t want to read things with descriptions of blood and stuff, I would not recommend this fic. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Quackity clenched his fist and grit his teeth. How dare he?! How FUCKING dare that green bastard take advantage of Tommy like this?! Now, thinking back, Quackity was glad he waited inside Tommy’s tent, or more accurately, right next to his enderchest. Now, he could use it to grab his armour and sword, to murder that bastard, to save save his friend from a threat he didn’t even see.  
Shaking from the rage, he took out his communicator, and sent a private message to Tubbo, telling him what he had seen, and to be ready to get Tommy to somewhere safe asap.  
Satisfied with Tubbo’s response, Quackity tucks it away into his pocket, and dives into the enderchest, pulling out a gleaming netherite sword, glowing with enchantments. It wasn’t as powerful as Dream’s, that much he was certain of, but with the amount of rage flowing through his veins, Quackity figured that he would be able to hold his own long enough for an escape.  
He sees Dream and Tommy walk over to the beach. Dream is digging a hole, what is he doing?  
Wait, what is Dream saying?  
“You know how it goes, Tommy. Armour in the hole.” Dream says, pointing his sword to the pit.  
Tommy sighs, like he’s used to it. “Please Dream, I worked really hard for this! At least let me keep my shoes!”  
Dream grins again. “No way, Tommy!” Dream hits him with the sword. “Armour in the hole! Now!”  
And Quackity can’t take it anymore. He leaps out of the tent! “Get away from him you bastard!!!” He shouts, jumping on top of Dream, slashing and stabbing as he forces distance between Dream and Tommy.  
“Tommy! Run!” He shouts, “Tubbo’s waiting through the portal!”  
Quackity doesn’t see the teenager run, but he hears the footsteps and knows that Tommy has taken his chance.  
Dream’s grin turns to a snarl as his plaything escapes, and the ferocity of his attacks increases. While at first if was enough, Quackity’s raw anger isn’t enough to outmatch Dream’s skill anymore. The blue-sweatered man is forced back, closer to the portal, and in a split second decision, Quackity turns and runs, diving for the portal.  
He’s almost there when he feels a sharp pain through his chest, and looking down, there’s a crimson stain spreading across his chest. Quackity looks up to see Tommy disappearing through the portal, eyes wide in horror and fear. But a moment passes and he’s gone, transported into the Nether.  
Quackity smiles, his mission complete, as Dream yanks out the sword and he falls to the ground.  
“ _No. One._ ” The tyrant spits out, holding Quackity up by wrapping a hand around his choking throat, “interferes with my plaything.”  
Dream throws him aside harshly. “Say hello to the Devil for me.” And the last thing Quackity sees is Dream disappearing into the portal. 

_ _

_ _

~~~

Tommy runs. He doesn’t know what Quackity is doing here, or how he got here without interference from Dream, but he doesn’t question it. The fury in Quackity’s eyes, it was something that couldn’t be crushed, and Tommy knew that it would make Dream angry. So he ran. As fast as he could, he darted towards the portal, anything to get out of here.  
He barely heard Quackity call out, telling him that Tubbo was there waiting for him. The blood was deafening in his ears.  
He turned once in the portal, to see if Quackity would follow, but what he saw would scar him for life. A blade sticking through Quackity’s chest, an enchanted purple on black netherite, it was Dream’s.  
A sharp intake of air, eyes widening in horror with tears spilling over, he let out a wail, a most horrible sound, but he was already through the portal, scream lost to the void between dimensions.  
He wanted to collapse right then and there, break down in front of the portal, but he knew he couldn’t. If Dream had just- no, he couldn’t even think it. But he knew the green tyrant would be right through the portal, he needed to move, and he needed to do it now. He sprinted, running as hard as he could, towards the nether hub, and back through another portal.  
The first thing Tommy registered when he opened his eyes in the overworld was that there was a set of arms enveloping him in a hug.  
Tubbo? Tommy thought, and wrapped his arms around his best friend. “I missed you so much,” Tommy told him, and the two teens cried into each other’s shoulders. They pulled apart, and Tommy registered who else was there. Fundy was breaking the portal, and Ranboo was guarding the teens, in full enchanted Netherite and a matching sword facing the portal.  
“C’mon!” Tubbo says, grabbing Tommy’s hand and pulling him away. “We need to get you somewhere safe, in case Dream gets through the portal!” Tommy can only nod, but the moment is interrupted.  
“There is nowhere safe for you Tommy!” Rings out from the portal, it was too late. The masked nightmare had made it through, mask splattered with blood, and hands dripping with it. Fundy stopped breaking the portal, and attacked with nothing but his pick. “Run!” The fox shouts, as he and Ranboo engage with Dream.  
Tommy can’t run, his feet are glued to the path, seeing Quackity’s dying face over and over. But Tubbo has him. The younger brunette drags Tommy away, and they run, as hard as they can, towards the safehouse.  
But they’re not fast enough. There’s a reason why Dream can survive being hunted by his top fighters for hours. He quickly disposes of Fundy and Ranboo, leaving their bodies to cool in the middle of the path, grinning sadistically with barely a scratch on him.  
“Yes, run,” Dream whispers to himself, seeing Tubbo and Tommy run. “Make this interesting.” And he’s off like a shot, trailing the teenage duo.  
And run the boys do, as hard as they can, dipping and weaving around buildings, trying to lose their pursuer. But as it always does, their luck ran out.  
In his panic, Tubbo had gotten lost, not remembering which alley went where, if there was an escape route in this building. And since Tommy was still dazed, processing nothing but the need to run and hide, the task of Navigation was left to Tubbo.  
Panting and wheezing, they rounded a corner, into an alley that Tubbo thought had a sewer access. It didn’t. And just as he’d realized that, and gone to run somewhere else. One man came to stand in their way.  
Dream stood before them, white mask turned crimson with blood, and grinning like a maniac. Somewhere along the line, he’d switched out his sword for an axe, which now sparked on the ground as Dream dragged it, getting closer.  
“Oh Tommmyyyy~” he called out in a singsong voice, one that spelt death for anyone it was directed at.  
The boys stood, trembling with fear, up against the wall as Dream walked closer.  
“Tsk, tsk, Tommy,” Dream said, shaking his head. “I warned you not to come back, but you did it anyways.” He pulled his mask to the side, revealing half of his face.  
He raised the axe, one, visible green eye looking down on theme remorseless and cold.  
“You should’ve listened to me.”  
The axe raised into the air, and Tommy closed his eyes bracing for the strike. But it never came.  
“No!” And the sound of metal slashing flesh. Tommy’s eyes flared open, only to see Tubbo in front of him, axe buried in his chest.  
Placing his foot on Tubbo’s chest, Dream yanked his axe out, and the boy fell into Tommy’s arms.  
Tommy caught Tubbo, refusing to look at the wound. He shook his head as tears flowed out, mumbling “no no no no no no no, please, no!” But it was too late. Tubbo’s glassy, lifeless eyes gazed into the sky, tears half shed across his face.  
But Dream paid this no mind. “That’s what you get for jumping in front of an axe,” he said coldly, tucking the weapon into his inventory. “I intended to kill you,” Dream said to the weeping Tommy, squatting down and lifting his face to look at Dream’s half-revealed face with a finger. “But this seems like a much more painful punishment.” He smirked, pulling the mask back over his face, and walked away like nothing ever happened, leaving Tommy to weep, and four bodies to bury.


End file.
